


sleepless night

by reefs0



Series: the mirevage dynamic [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, other characters are mentioned but not present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/pseuds/reefs0
Summary: Wraith gets a visitor late in the night. Recent events have been traumatic, so they could both use the company.
Relationships: Wraith (Apex Legends)/Lifeline (Apex Legends)
Series: the mirevage dynamic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625980
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> this one takes place after the events of "calculated revenge," so if you haven't read that yet, go check it out. this started as just some wifeline fluff, but progressed quite a bit beyond that, and now i have to add it to the mirevage series.

_They're at the door_.

Wraith shot up out of bed, placing her phone on the nightstand beside it. A knock came shortly after the voices. She scrambled out of bed to answer the door, having a fair idea of who was on the other side. She opened it, and standing there was Ajay, wearing her usual cotton pajamas. She had a sheepish smile on her face.

Wraith smiled softly. She was always happy to see her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's three in the morning."

"Well I knew you wouldn't be sleepin'," Ajay shot back playfully, a smirk on her face as she stepped into Wraith's room and headed for her bed.

Wraith quietly closed the door behind her, being careful to not wake up any of the other sleeping legends. Ajay was right; she hardly ever slept, what with the constant warnings from the void dictating her every move and whatnot. As a result, she spends a lot of her nights laying in bed, scrolling mindlessly through her phone.

"Why are you up?" she asked, following Ajay over to the bed and laying down beside her.

"Can't sleep," Ajay answered quickly.

Wraith hummed beside her. "You wanna talk about it?" 

Ajay shook her head slightly. "Nah, it's just… that last duo game…" She trailed off, swallowing hard. "Recent events and whatnot." She sighed, sitting up against the headboard and forcing a smile onto her face.

Wraith sat up beside her. "I know," she mumbled sympathetically, laying her head on Ajay's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Ajay raised an arm, running her hand through Wraith's hair. "Not your fault. Never was."

"I know," Wraith whispered, leaning into the touch. She sighed, closing her eyes.

She feels safe when she's with Ajay. When she's close like this, the voices calm down. They're quieter. Sometimes they don't even speak. It's nice. These brief moments of peace are worth living for. Ajay is worth living for.

"You gon' be okay?" Ajay asked softly, pulling Wraith closer.

Wraith opened her eyes and looked up at the other woman. "As long as you're here," she said with a smile.

Ajay chuckled, kissing Wraith softly on the side of her head. "I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Then I'll be just fine."

* * *

Wraith's eyes shot open at the sound of an alarm going off. It startled her. She didn't set an alarm, where was it coming fr-

"Shit, my bad!" a voice apologized. "Forgot I had that set."

Right, Ajay was there. Wraith turned her head, looking up at the source of the noise. Ajay was sitting up beside her, holding her phone in her hands. She looked down at Wraith, embarrassed. She was adorable.

"You can go back to sleep," Ajay said. "I'm sorry 'bout that."

Wraith groaned. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

She hummed, acknowledging the answer. "How long have you been up?"

"Haven't slept," the medic answered honestly.

Wraith sat up beside her. "That's not healthy, Ajay," she said, voice full of concern.

Ajay snorted in response. "You realize the irony in that statement?" 

Wraith chuckled, looking away. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." 

She knew exactly what was keeping Ajay up, so there was no need to ask. She couldn't help but feel responsible for it, though. Maybe if she had just… given Revenant the reaction that he wanted, he wouldn't have gone after Ajay. And as a result, Ajay wouldn't have to go to bed every night dreading another nightmare.

"It's not your _fault_ ," Ajay suddenly said, voice stern and interrupting Wraith's thoughts.

Wraith turned her head back at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

Ajay smiled. "I see that look on your face, don't 'what' me," she teased. "Listen, I'm fine. I'm working through things, but I'm _fine_. I signed up for this when I joined the games."

Wraith shook her head. "No," she disagreed. "No, you didn't. You signed up for a bloodsport, yeah. We all did. You did _not_ sign up to be… _tortured_ by a robot with a superiority complex, among other things."

Ajay sighed, and got out of the bed. "I did, though. There aren't any rules dictatin' how a kill can be accomplished in the ring."

Wraith looked away again. She was right. When in the ring, there are very little to no rules set in place; which meant that Revenant could get away with almost anything that his sick little mind could come up with, as long as it stayed in the ring. 

Wraith was worried that even if he tried anything _outside_ of the ring, he'd still get away with it. The gamemakers and other staff aren't as strict about rules with Revenant as they are with everybody else. They're afraid of him. This isn't a game to him. 

It's only a matter of time before he hurts somebody for real. She thought about Elliott for a brief moment. Well, more than he already _does_ hurt people for real.

Wraith laid back down. "I'm sorry," was all she could manage to respond with.

"It's alright," Ajay said softly, sitting back down beside Wraith. She ran a hand through the other woman's hair. "We'll figure things out. We always do."

Wraith smiled, looking up at her. "Yeah?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Wraith laughed. "No, I trust you."

Ajay leaned over, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before sitting back up. "I love you. Everything will be okay."

_No it won't._

Wraith held back a wince from the voice's sudden warning, not wanting to concern Ajay. "I love you too," she responded.

Ajay got up again. "You gonna get up?"

Wraith shrugged from where she laid. "Don't know. Are you leaving?"

"Just to the common room," Ajay responded. "Gonna make some coffee."

"Gross."

Ajay laughed. "You comin' or nah?"

Wraith sat up. "Sure. But I'm leaving again if Octavio is there. It's too early to put up with his shit."

"He won't be," Ajay responded after another laugh. 

Wraith got out of bed. "Seriously, I don't know how you put up with him."

Ajay shrugged and opened the door.. "Tavi's not… _that_ bad," she responded humorously. "Besides, we've known each other our whole lives. He's like a brother to me."

"I couldn't do it," Wraith mumbled, following Ajay out the door, closing it behind them. 

"I think he's been planning somethin' with Anita, actually," Ajay said as the two walked down the hall.

Wraith raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Somethin' to get uh-" Ajay stopped and looked around briefly. They were alone. She lowered her voice anyway. "Somethin' to divert Rev's attention from Elliott for a bit," she whispered before she continued walking.

"How do you know?" Wraith asked, trailing after Ajay.

"Because I… talk to him?" she responded, turning the corner into the common room. 

"Right. He'll just go after him, though," Wraith pointed out.

Ajay headed for the kitchen area of the common room, going to the coffee pot and beginning the task of getting it ready. "He says he doesn't mind. Thinks it'll be fun."

Wraith grimaced. "Weirdo."

"Yeah, he's somethin' else alright."

Wraith leaned against one of the kitchen counters. She crossed her arms. "What exactly does he plan on doing after he gets a big ass target on his head?"

Ajay yawned before turning the coffee pot on. "Don't know. He hasn't told me a lot about it. Anita told him to keep it on the down low."

Wraith scoffed. "Yeah he's doing a real great job at that so far."

"He's tryin'."

"If you say so."

Ajay grabbed a coffee cup from one of the cupboards. "I think things will work out."

_No they won't._

**Author's Note:**

> just foreshadowing future fics, don't mind me.
> 
> please, if you enjoyed this fic, consider leaving a kudo and a comment. it's easy to do and helps so much with inspiration.


End file.
